


【冷三角】遗留问题（八）

by Iceky



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceky/pseuds/Iceky
Summary: 性感伊利亚在线教学如何追万尼亚连载中的第八章





	【冷三角】遗留问题（八）

八.  
“你知道，想要接近你的恋人，你必须先从他喜欢的东西开始。”伊利亚晃了晃手中的玻璃杯，淡黄色的透明液体在灯光下打着旋儿，看上去诱人极了。  
阿尔弗雷德看着他喝了一口自己托外交部长从波兰高价买回来的伏特加，感到内心在滴血，他换了个姿势，手指卷了卷桌布：“伊万喜欢的东西吗？比如？”

伊利亚放下酒杯，拿起金属叉子点了点自己的盘子，笑道：“草莓蛋糕。”

阿尔弗雷德似乎已经读懂了他眼神中包含的信息：我来拯救你亚瑟级别的厨艺。

第一课是甜点。

说实话，阿尔弗雷德还是喜欢烘焙的，但那只局限于他还在亚瑟家的童年时期。  
在伦敦住了近一个月的弗朗西斯品尝了他做的一块慕斯蛋糕，抬起头来泪流满面。  
“这简直就是……对食材的尊重啊！”

当然，后来被亚瑟甩了一脸司康。

弗朗西斯给他造成了一种“他的烹饪技术还是不错的”的错觉，直到他的农业部长吃了祖国大人特地嘉奖的肉松蛋卷后，第二天就给他请了个私人厨师，脸色苍白地说，琼斯先生，您要是对我在阿拉斯加没种活向日葵的事耿耿于怀，您可以直接和我说，您要是想要我的命我明天就能辞职，昨天那蛋卷是二战时期保存到现在的吧？

他侧过头看了一眼穿着军装坐在橱柜上认真打鸡蛋的伊利亚，他的双腿自然地垂下交错在一起，轻轻摇晃着。  
他此刻全身散发着黑化气息，毫不留情地按碎两颗固执的蛋黄，让它们在高速旋转下面目全非，黑化气息这才消散，他的脸上重新露出笑意。

一种惊悚之感油然而生。

“你看我干什么？”对方被他突兀的目光看得全身不舒服，把打好的鸡蛋往桌上一推推到阿尔弗雷德面前。  
“就不能去预热一下烤箱吗？”

阿尔弗雷德承认伊利亚的烹饪比亚瑟好太多，不过也就……比蛋糕店里的稍微好吃一点吧？  
他用勺子挖了一勺刚烤好的巧克力蛋糕，可可浓郁的香气很快在舌尖上融化开来。但他总觉得比起伊万的那块草莓蛋糕少了些柔软细腻，多了些奇异的口感……一种战斗民族的风格。  
“别动！”伊利亚一把把蛋糕抢过去，心疼地看着残缺了一角的正方体，“我的蛋糕只有万尼亚可以吃。”  
“难不成你还要把它寄到克里姆林宫去？”  
伊利亚白了他一眼：“就算放到发霉我也不会让你碰的。”  
于是阿尔弗雷德就不再犹豫了，他直接抓起了那块精致的蛋糕，狠狠地咬了一大口。  
下一刻他就被一盘奶油糊了一脸。  
一场糟糕的打架就是这样自然而然地开始了，伊利亚一开始直接转身去橱柜里翻出了菜刀，阿尔弗雷德也不阻止，抱着双臂看他。  
那把锋利的菜刀抵在他的脖子上，他还十分配合地拉开领带把脆弱的颈动脉送过去，伊利亚只是犹豫了几秒就扔了刀，换了盘奶油毫不留情地扣在了阿尔弗雷德头上，力度之大让装奶油的盘子顷刻间破碎。  
阿尔弗雷德愤怒地摘下被奶油模糊的眼镜，朝他扔蛋糕。

于是等秘书先生带着主厨赶过来时，房间里已经一片狼藉，伊利亚把阿尔弗雷德按在地上，对方则抓过他的围巾仰起头去舔他脸上的奶油，伊利亚立刻像被烫到一样跳起来，伸手去擦脸。  
“阿尔弗雷德你真是恶心死了！”

恶作剧得逞的青年得意地站起来，回头就看见秘书先生精彩的表情和因为心肌梗塞倒在地上的主厨先生。

如果不和阿尔弗雷德打架，安静坐在沙发上看书的伊利亚还是很美好的，金边眼镜和铂金色的发丝意外地相配，这让他全身都散发着溢出房间的禁欲气息。  
他去洗了澡，军装和阿尔弗雷德的外套被扔进洗衣机搅在了一起，他咬牙切齿地发誓这件衣服他这辈子都不穿了——于是阿尔弗雷德扒下他的衬衫一并扔了进去。  
他或许还想扒掉对方的裤子，但折腾了两分钟都没把腰带解开，更何况伊利亚打在他脸上的那拳实在是太他妈疼了。  
美利坚小伙子揉着脸从浴室里走出来，下半身裹了条星条旗浴巾。他在伊利亚面前晃悠了两圈，看对方没反应，一把拍掉了他手中的书。  
“你又发什么疯？”伊利亚连瞪他的心思都没了，弯下腰捡起地上的书拍了拍灰。  
“嘿，这样的我都不能让你产生兴趣吗？”阿尔弗雷德此刻迷之兴奋地朝他展示自己的肌肉。  
“什么兴趣？”伊利亚摘下眼镜心不在焉地擦了擦，“把你从联邦削成邦联的兴趣吗？”

阿尔弗雷德从冰箱里拿出两罐可乐，扔给他一罐。  
“不喝碳酸饮料。”他言简意赅地拒绝。  
于是阿尔弗雷德从冰箱下层翻了个橙子冰棒扔给他，伊利亚稳稳地接住了，只是拆开包装咬了一口就不再动了，认真地翻着书页。

阿尔弗雷德躺在沙发上玩了会儿电子游戏，伊利亚开口喊住了他。  
“阿尔弗雷德。”  
他从游戏中抬起了头。  
“如果你真的要追伊万，我先给你个忠告。”  
“什么？”  
“他的情商非常低，不要跟他绕弯子。”  
“你的意思是让我直接表白？”  
“表白了他也不一定听得懂。”伊利亚又翻了一页书，“你还不如直接送花。”  
“成功率是多少？”阿尔弗雷德一挑眉，坐直了身子。  
“不高，看情况。”  
“你这算哪门子的恋爱攻略！”阿尔弗雷德愤愤地摔了游戏手柄。  
伊利亚弯起眼眸笑笑：“毕竟你可是他最讨厌的国家啊。”  
才不是。阿尔弗雷德默默地吐槽，他现在对我可有兴趣了。  
但考虑到这句话对伊利亚的伤害程度，他没直白地说出来，同时好心地提醒了他：“伊利亚，你的冰棒再不吃的话要融化了。”

实际上已经融化了。伊利亚看了一眼手中因为高温而有些变形的冰棒，在顶端吮吸了一口。但中间部分的橙汁已经顺着冰棒滑下来了，他不得不伸出舌头从下往上将那些甜腻的水珠舔净。但还是有顺着他的指间淌了下来，掉落在他的书上。  
“该死……”

阿尔弗雷德听到他惊呼了一声站起来，对自己喊“tissue”。  
阿尔弗雷德不慌不忙地抽出两张纸递给他，有些好笑地看着他手忙脚乱地去擦拭书上的水渍，这让冰棒上的液体滴落在他的睡衣上，他又皱着眉去清理。  
最后他终于放下书去处理好了那个岌岌可危的冰棒，融化的橙汁部分被他吃掉了，留下小半截圆柱体的炼乳内芯。  
他的舌尖卷了一小块炼乳，仿佛觉得味道不错，舔了舔嘴角。  
阿尔弗雷德看着他有些走神。  
等等，为什么他现在这个样子总会让人想脑补一些糟糕的画面？！  
伊利亚忽然抬头，他一看到阿尔弗雷德的目光就知道他的脑子里在想些什么。于是他轻笑了一声，大大方方地对上他湛蓝的双眸，轻吻了一下冰棒顶端，含住了一小段，甚至伸出舌头让阿尔弗雷德看得更清楚些。然后他的舌尖将冰棒下端的炼乳一层层往上扫，微微眯起的紫罗兰色眼睛露出挑衅的眼神。  
阿尔弗雷德大概也是忘了移开视线，他只觉得口舌干燥，耳尖发烫，但依旧睁大了蓝色的眼睛聚精会神地盯着伊利亚的舌尖。

伊利亚依旧是温和地笑着，但下一刻尖利的犬齿一口咬碎了整个冰棒，牙齿咬合的声音格外清晰，力度大到连四处飞溅的冰棒碎屑都能用来杀人。

阿尔弗雷德吓得浑身一抖，瞬间一身冷汗。  
“长时间盯着别人可不礼貌啊，琼斯先生。”伊利亚微笑着扔掉了木棍，转而舔了舔嘴角沾着的白色粘稠液体。

这种叫布拉金斯基的生物简直就是用来搞垮美/利/坚的！

阿尔弗雷德的内心在疯狂地叫嚣。

第二课是表白。

外交部长注意到今天走在自己身旁的祖国大人和往日有些不同。他穿了套黑色的西装，印着星条旗图案的领带打得一丝不苟，他仿佛还特意打理了头发，身上散发着淡淡的香水气息。  
如果以上说明不了问题，那么他抱在怀里的那束向日葵实在是太引人注目了，这让两人走过红毯的时候外交部长的眼皮突突直跳。

真的不是来求婚的吗？！

伊万和领导人站在一起，看见阿尔弗雷德过来笑眯眯地抬起手和他打了个招呼。  
情商爆表美/利/坚外交部长立刻支开了俄/罗/斯的外交部长，让祖国大人能和伊万好好相处。

气氛恰到好处后他一把拉过伊万的手在唇边吻了一下，不由分说地将他抵在墙上，缩短两人间的距离。

“琼斯先生？”伊万被他突如其来的动作吓了一跳，苦恼地伸手去推他，“太近啦……”

“万尼亚。”阿尔弗雷德一手抵在墙上，另一只手抱着花，额头几乎要触碰到伊万的发梢，嗓音柔和低沉。

“请问去你心脏的路怎么走？”

伊万愣了愣，他疑惑地歪了歪脑袋，软软地笑了起来：“原来琼斯先生是想问我这个问题啊～”

“华盛顿到莫斯科选择美联航或者土耳其航空，转纽约或伊斯坦布尔，两天可以到。单程958美元，往返1532美元8美分打八折！”

如果不是亲眼所见，你绝对想象不到阿尔弗雷德回到白宫的憔悴状态——就像吸了海洛因还两晚上没睡觉。

“不可能啊……”伊利亚抿了一口咖啡，“按理来说你只要送了花再和他含情脉脉地眼神交流一分钟，连表白都不需要。”

美国小伙子情绪低落地坐在沙发上，呆毛无精打采地垂了下来。

“你送了什么花？”

“就是这个啊！”阿尔弗雷德郁闷地拿出了那束和他一样低垂着脑袋的向日葵。  
“向日葵？！”接过那束向日葵，伊利亚睁大了眼睛。  
“有问题吗？这可是伊万最喜欢的花诶！”  
“你干嘛要送向日葵！”伊利亚抓住他的衣服用那束可怜的花打得他整个人都懵了。  
“向日葵？！你以为是在追我吗？！你怎么能送这种布尔什维克的东西给他！向日葵只能代表社会主义兄弟情！”  
“你别激动，冷静点啊伊利亚！”阿尔弗雷德惨叫着躲开他手中的花，金黄的花瓣四处纷飞。  
“他要小布尔乔亚！布尔乔亚！懂吗？你就不能送玫瑰吗？！那才代表爱情！”

阿尔弗雷德带着一身向日葵花瓣推开了伊万的房门，想到伊利亚痛心疾首的表情他就想咬舌自尽。  
这次他换了一身及其布尔乔亚的装扮，用外交部长的话来说，全身上下都散发着美元的气息。

他将那束玫瑰塞进伊万怀里，扳过他的脑袋狠狠吻了他一下，咬牙切齿地进行表白。

“伊万·布拉金斯基！我爱你！”  
他把那个“love”的音咬得很重，像是怕伊万听不清似的。

“我也爱琼斯先生啊？”伊万没反应过来地舔了舔嘴唇。

“是想跟你上床的那种喜欢！”阿尔弗雷德咬牙切齿地说。

“原来是这样啊，如果今晚琼斯先生想来我房间，我也很欢迎哦。”

伊万比他想象的还要开放。

“等等，琼斯先生和我不是上过床了吗？那次还和伊留沙哥哥一起……”

于是回到白宫后阿尔弗雷德又满脸绝望地扒在伊利亚身上了。

“伊利亚你根本一点情商都没遗传给他！！！”

“我觉得这不是我的问题，我本来情商也不高。”伊利亚浑身难受地试图把他从身上扒下去。  
“我觉得现在的问题是，我可爱的弟弟没弄明白什么是上床。”

“然后呢？”阿尔弗雷德从他身上滚下来躺在沙发上。

“不用表白了直接推了吧。”

“哇——伊利亚！那可是你亲弟弟！”

“别给我装正人君子，你兴奋的眼神已经出卖你了。”伊利亚翻了个白眼推开他。

第三课是上床。

伊利亚现在觉得自己已经沦落到给19岁青少年上生理课的地步了。

“万尼亚在这方面没什么经验，你温柔点，别吓坏他。”  
“别扯他的围巾，脱衣服别用撕的，把他绑床上别用绳子用手铐，他因为长期戴手套腕部的皮肤很娇嫩。”

“循序渐进，万尼亚喜欢被亲吻，当然，我还是得给你个忠告，如果你真能把他拐到床上，他绝对是先吻你的那一个。”

“这算什么忠告？”  
“别掉以轻心，他吻你的时候你的大脑绝对是一片空白。”伊利亚大概是觉得三言两语无法让阿尔弗雷德理解，他站起身走了过去，“好吧，现在假设我是万尼亚。”

他搂过阿尔弗雷德的脖子吻了上去。阿尔弗雷德浑身都僵了，伊利亚的舌尖舔了舔他的嘴唇示意他张口。阿尔弗雷德几乎是凭着本能回应他，舌尖若即若离，全身的感官都麻木了。  
此时他的大脑真如伊利亚所说一片空白，直到他感受到另一只手顺着他的脊椎往下移，轻轻按了按他的尾椎骨，他才一个哆嗦回过神来：“你在干什么？！”  
“这就是我想告诉你的。”伊利亚平静地退了回去，“你会沉沦在他的亲吻中，最后被他反推。”

他看着阿尔弗雷德难以置信的眼神微笑着补充道：“在这方面别小看万尼亚，毕竟谁都不愿意做下面那个，对吗？”

“所以，你要先掌握主动权。”

“像这样吗？”阿尔弗雷德带了点被调戏的怒意扯过伊利亚的衣领，丝毫不轻柔地咬了他的下唇，舌尖粗暴地撬开他的贝齿掠夺对方口腔里的空气。  
伊利亚被他拉住衣领的动作弄得有些呼吸困难，对方毫无技巧可言的亲吻让他几乎窒息，他一把推开了阿尔弗雷德。

“你要是敢这样对万尼亚……”他舔了舔伤口，轻轻喘息着，靠在沙发上休息了会儿，“回来我弄死你。”

阿尔弗雷德不以为然地坐在他旁边傲慢地笑了，下一刻就被伊利亚扯着领带按在了沙发上。

“还是我来，学着点，小鬼。”

伏特加的气息带着伊利亚特有的气息缠了上来，斯拉夫人灵活的舌头游刃有余地撬开他的牙齿，轻轻抵弄他的上颚。阿尔弗雷德的回应足够热情，但伊利亚担任领导者的角色，舌尖轻易地探入更深的地方，和阿尔弗雷德交缠在一起。  
伊利亚轻柔地摘下了对方碍事的眼镜放在桌子上，卷住他的舌尖轻轻一吸，这个动作立刻让阿尔弗雷德粗暴地把他反压了回去，两人只是短暂地分开了几秒，唇间拉起一条银丝，又更紧密地贴合回去。  
舌头交缠的水声足够让人脸红心跳。  
连伊利亚都不知道自己是什么时候把手放在阿尔弗雷德腰上的，阿尔弗雷德则更直接，他有力的双手解开对方蓝色军装上束腰的皮带，穿过了伊利亚层层叠叠的衣服，一路向上直接开始解最里面衬衫的扣子。  
他不知道从内往外脱衣服是阿尔弗雷德的什么癖好，但对方的指尖让他被触碰的肌肤都开始发烫。  
腰间传来的酥痒差点儿让伊利亚叫出声，他满是水汽的迷离眼神一下子清醒过来，伸手去推阿尔弗雷德。  
“唔……不行……”他下意识地抗拒，阿尔弗雷德不依不饶地舔弄他的上颚，将未出口的话语搅得支离破碎，“别……别做多余的动作……”

“阿尔弗雷德……！”他试图呵斥对方越界的无礼，但开口的软糯声音有气无力，听起来反而像是欲拒还迎的催促。

最后伊利亚一膝盖精确地顶上对方兴奋的胯下，阿尔弗雷德才在贯穿白宫的惨叫声中放开他。

痛得要上天了啊！！！

伊利亚面色潮红地起身整理了一下散乱的衣服，一丝不苟地连风纪扣都扣好，这才微笑着走向躺在地上打滚的金发青年。

“你今晚热情过头了吧？”

“明明是你先……！”有些理亏的青年抬起头想反驳，却被伊利亚不轻不重踩在他两腿间的动作吓得不敢动。

“啊啊，这倒是呢。”对方的微笑带了些黑化气息，“不过我觉得我可没义务告诉你万尼亚敏感点的精确位置。”

“好吧我觉得我还是有义务告诉你一下。”  
第二天晚上伊利亚端正坐在阿尔弗雷德书桌对面，面色极其严肃地敲了敲桌子。  
还来！  
阿尔弗雷德内心崩溃地呼喊完全传不到伊利亚耳中。  
他推了推金边眼镜，紧紧盯着阿尔弗雷德的眼睛：“我现在很严肃地告诉你！”

“万尼亚的敏感点在肠道两寸也就是食指第二节骨节的位置。”

“除此之外他的脖颈并不是敏感点，那里只是比较容易疼，所以别轻易去碰。”  
“其他地方的敏感点是小腹到腰间的圈状地带，还有大腿内侧，这点一定要记住。”  
“最喜欢的姿势是骑乘，他喜欢掌控主导权，当然看情况，如果你的技巧足够熟练，他还是会配合你的。”  
“别把他弄得太开心，他不怎么节制，会榨干你的。”

“停停停停停……”阿尔弗雷德目瞪口呆地打断他，前所未有的委屈瞬间爆发，“你还敢说他的生理问题不是你解决的？！”  
“本来就不是啊。”  
“骗鬼呢？！你连这种细节都了解得一清二楚！！！”  
“你别忘了我跟万尼亚的生理结构是一样的。”  
“所以？！”  
“所以这当然是，”伊利亚将右腿搭在左腿膝盖上，得意地拿起镰刀在手心里拍了拍，露出一个轻蔑的微笑，“根据我的身体推测的啊。”


End file.
